criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Rhino Smith
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Unnamed ex-wife Unnamed child Simone Smith Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Mark Rhino Smith (born Mark Smith) is an English actor and bodybuilder best known for his portrayal of Rhino in Gladiators and Gladiators: The Ashes. Biography Smith was born as Mark Smith in London, England, U.K. He is of Jamaican, Cherokee Indian, Ghanian, Caucasian, and Chinese descent. As an adult, he first became a bodybuilder and gained fame in the profession, winning the Junior British Championships and London Mens Heavyweights. His aggressive style earned him his current nickname, Rhino, which later became the name of the character he portrayed in Gladiators, his first acting role. He and the character both became notable, and he reprised his role for a few episodes in Gladiators: The Ashes. Smith eventually took the name of Rhino as his middle name. Smith went on to appear in other films and TV dramas. His film credits include Batman Begins, Argo, and Creed. He also provided the voice of a rhino named Officer McHorn in the Walt Disney Pictures-produced animated film Zootopia. His TV credits include a recurring role on The Last Ship and guest-star roles in Blue, NCIS: Los Angeles, and Criminal Minds. Smith frequently appeared in BBC-produced TV shows, including Robin Hood, EastEnders, and Synchronicity. In his personal life, he was married at least twice, with both marriages ending in divorce. He has a total of three children. On Criminal Minds Smith portrayed Mark, the English boyfriend of former SSA and current Interpol agent Emily Prentiss, in the Season Eleven episode "Tribute". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Tribute" (2016) TV episode - Mark *Zootopia (2016) as Officer McHorn (voice) *Creed (2015) as Conlan's Buddy (credited as Mark "Rhino" Smith) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Trevor *The Last Ship (2015) as Ian (5 episodes) *Soccer Superstar (2015) as Fitness Coach *What Now (2015) as Danny, Jamaican Barman *No Good Deed (2014) as EMT (credited as Mark Ferrol Smith) *The Hungover Games (2014) as Ultimate Boxer Guy *Ambushed (2013) as Doorman (uncredited) *The Frozen Ground (2013) as Security Guard *Argo (2012) as Evil Villain *Blue (2012) as Rupert (credited as Mark Smith) *Bad Ass (2012) as Other Baller #3 (uncredited) *Fortune 500 Man (2011) as Riley Preston *The One That Got Away (2011) as Broc (short) *The Scary City (2009) as Damien *Nocturne (2009) as Driver (short, credited as Rhino) *The Scary City (2008) as Damien (5 episodes) *Robin Hood (2007) as Karim (9 episodes) *Trial & Retribution (2007) as Nicholas/Bouncer (2 episodes) *Sinchronicity (2006) as Bouncer/Baas (4 episodes) *Rollin' with the Nines (2006) as Beefy (uncredited) *Batman Begins (2005) as League of Shadows Warriors (credited as Rhino) *EastEnders (2005) as Johnson (4 episodes) *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) as Pall Bearer (uncredited) *Renford Rejects (1999-2000) as Leo (5 episodes, credited as Rhino) *Gladiators (1995-1999) as Rhino (65 episodes, credited as Rhino) *Gladiators: The Ashes (1995-1997) as Rhino (5 episodes, credited as Rhino) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors